magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Presents Issue 1
This magazine was released in early 2011 and priced at £7.99. Features General Contents - 2 pages (4-5) 25 Years of Mario - 10 pages (6-15) :Join us for a celebration of Mario, his world and every one of his games! Well, they don't call him Super for nothing... Mario's Prehistoric Past - Alex Dale - 6 pages (16-21) :Although this year marks the 25th Anniversary of the Super Mario Bros. series. Mario and Luigi have been kicking Koopa behind for even longer than that. Take a trip with us down memory lane as we explore the prehistory of Super Mario Bros., and examine how technical limitations led to a magical kingdom of flying turtles, walking mushrooms and even the great man's very 'tache! Spotlight on: *Yoshi - 2 pages (22-23) *Peach - 2 pages (46-47) *Luigi - 2 pages (106-107) *Bowser - 2 pages (118-119) The 25 Greatest Power-Ups - Richard Stanton - 6 pages (34-39) :If one thing defines Mario, it's the power-up - after all, Super Mario Bros more or less invented it. Mario may be an everyman in other respects, but when it comes to taking on enemies he can turn into anything from a frog to a statue to a superman. The big question of course, is which are the best? Here's our definitive guide to the best 25 power-ups from Mario's first 25 years. It's-a Miy-amoto! - Richard Stanton - 6 pages (54-59) :From novelty coat hangers to the world's biggest game character, the amazing story of Mario's modest creator... "It's-a him! Mario!" - Rich Pelley - 2 pages (60-61) :Charles Martinet is the voice of Mario! But does he wear red dungerees, have a big moustache and go around jumping on people's heads in real life? Let's ask him! CV: Mario - Richard Stanton - 3 pages (68-70) :It's the kind of broad skillset any employer desires, so we offer a sneak peek at the CV of a man who's so much more than just a plumber... The 25 Greatest Mario Secrets - Alex Dale - 6 pages (80-85) :Like a box of chocolates with multiple layers, the Mushroom Kingdom is a never-ending carousel of stealthily-concealed wonders. From Warp Zones to watermelons, here's a run down of 25 of the nest (or in some cases, worst) kept secrets in the Mario series. How many of them have you seen? Know Your Enemy - Mike Jackson - 6 pages (94-99) : Mario is a man of many foes - a soldier behind enemy lines with no allies but his lanky brother. Yet, after 25 years of hostility, he's still alive and plumbing... Let's-a-Go - Chris Scullion - 6 pages (100-105) :The power and the glory of Mario Kart! It's-a More Mario - Rory Smith - 6 pages (108-113) :When he isn't rescuing royals, Mario will try his hand at just about anything. Here's the best of his not inconsiderable rest! Featuring Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Luigi's Mansion, Super Mario Land 2, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Super Princess Peach, Wario Land II, Mario Tennis, Mario Paint and Mario Party Finders Koopas - 2 pages (114-115) :Amazing Mario merchandise worth holding on to. Plumbing the Depths - 2 pages (116-117) :The Mario spin-offs that went straight down the tubes. Another Hard Day at the Office - 8 pages (120-127) :Here what Mario's been doing for the last 25+ years - the complete visual history of a gaming icon with a directory of every game you need to know about to... Mamma Mia!: Mario's 25 Greatest Deaths - 1 page (130) :Because even the greatest games character has to die sometimes. Actually, make that all the time... Game Specific Super Mario Bros. - Steve Jarratt - 6 pages (24-29) :The first videogame killer app sold Nintendo consoles by the tens of millions, and secured Mario as the all-time most popular gaming character in history. Super Mario Bros. 2 - Steve Jarratt - 2 pages (30-31) :The bizarre story of the sequel to Super Mario Bros. that divides fans the world over, causing Heart Pounding Panic! Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels - Steve Jarratt - 1 page (32) :The curious case of the lost Mario remix that became a sought-after sequel. Super Mario Bros. 3 - Richard Stanton - 6 pages (40-45) :Before Mario had a World, it had to be invented - and Super Mario Bros. 3 is nothing but invention... Super Mario World - Alex Dale - 6 pages (48-53) :Mario without walls. Mario without limits. The 8-bit hero turns sweet 16 in style... Super Mario 64 - Daniel Griffiths - 6 pages (62-67) :Mario stops sending his 2D postcards and leaps into a new 3D world that changed gaming forever... Super Mario Sunshine - 2 pages (72-73) :Mario's holiday from hell makes for one hell of a playtime for us. New Super Mario Bros. - 2 pages (74-75) :Nintendo go back to basics in the first true 2D Mario platformer in fifteen years... New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Alex Dale - 4 pages (76-79) :Four butts are better than one? Mario and co launch a team assault on Bowser's forces in the game that got the world moonstruck with multiplayer Mario madness! Super Mario Galaxy - Matthew Castle - 6 pages (86-91) :Mario destroys the laws of physics in the adventure that proves in space no one can hear you gawp... Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (92-93) :To infinity and beyond... again. Mario's second space jaunt is an ever bigger bang than the first! Adverts GamesMaster - 1 page (33) Other Credits Art Editor :Terry Stokes Contributors :Matthew Castle, Alex Dale, Emma Davies, Rich Pelley, Kath Brice, Richard Stanton, Greg MacGregor, Roy Delaney, Rory Smith, Chris Scullion, Steve Jarratt, Mike Jackson, Mark Green, Martin Kitts, Ian Lloyd-Edwards, Andy Leung External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index